The Queen
by HuntressQueen22
Summary: A girl with no parents finds herself in a difficult situation with a hunter who's held captive in the base where she works. Will she help him and learn who she really is?
1. Intro

My mother and Father disappeared 14 years ago after my youngest sister Eva was born, I was 4 and Ahriya was 2 and ever since we've been living with our mother's sister, Claire.

Claire never told us what happened to them, although she did speak fondly of our mother when they were kids, but never spoke about our father. Her eyes would glaze over, and the look of fear and anger would be etched across her face every time he was mentioned, so we gave up and stopped asking about him.

I took it into my own hands to find out what happened to them, but there was no record of them in any accidents, or anything, it's like they simply vanished off the face of the Earth.

Truth is I thought I'd never see them again or find out why they left us, or if they really were dead. But that all changed when I joined the military at the age of 17.

I did nothing but train hard and fight hard, to the point where I would end up in the medical ward with broken bones or because I'd push myself that much I would collapse.

Until one day it paid off and I was finally sent on a rescue mission with 6 other personnel, 1 of them being the captain who was a complete twat and everyone hated him, apart from his pet guinea pig, Elvis.

Elvis was a simple little fella, unlike his owner, all he did was eat, fart, squeak and sleep, which was a good thing I suppose if you wanted an easy to keep companion.

When we got to our extraction point I soon realised this was no ordinary rescue mission, but one with a twist where we had to find the survivors but also track and capture something.

That something being the only person here who knows everything about me.

And that's how it all started, my life. From that moment I knew my life would never be the same again. I was a soldier in this world and a ruler in theirs.

I am a warrior, a prophet, the destroyer of worlds.

I am... The Queen


	2. The Alien

Shots firing everywhere, men screaming and shouting. I can't see it, where is it, it's quiet, too quiet, everyone is on high alert trying hard to hear for any clue as to it's whereabouts.

Something warm splats on the side of my face and I turn to look at where it's come from.

Long, sharp claws cut through the soldier stood next to me, blood pouring out from his belly, his screams cut short with the gurgling, choking on his blood.

His spine and skull torn from his body that's left slumped on the floor, I look at the creature holding it's trophy.

My heart starts beating harder, faster, my blood pumping through my veins, rushing around my body as fear and adrenaline starts to kick in.

I freeze as it reaches for my throat, it grabs me and lifts me up off the floor without struggle, I try to pull his hand off me but it's no use.

Suddenly he begins to roar with pain as six metal rods puncher through his skin with enough electric volts that would have a rhino in a coma, he stumbles onto his knees, breathing heavily, wheezing and soon flat on the floor not moving a muscle.

The rest of the team that had survived gather the rest of the ammo and remaining weapons and call in for back up.

" SOLDIER, GET YOUR ASS MOVING, NOW!!" The captain shouts at me.

I didn't realize I hadn't moved since the soldier next to me was torn apart.

I was completely frozen, my body felt cold, my skin was white as snow, I throw up realizing what had happened and soon all I see is black as my still shocked body falls to the ground.

I wake up in the medical ward with monitor's around me clipped to sticky pads that are placed on my chest.

The machines beep rhythmically as I look around to see if anyone is with me, but to my relief all I see is empty med beds and a window.

My body is stiff and I have a cut on my head, which must have happened when I hit the floor.

Just as I was about to sit up the door opens and reveals a doctor with a clipboard, he walks over to my bed and checks my monitor's.

" All vital signs are good, your head is healing well. I'm glad that your awake, you've been asleep for awhile" he said, with a small smile.

"Awhile? How long was I asleep for, what happened?" I asked tiredly.

" You've been asleep for five days and six hours, you've had quite a traumatic experience Saphira". He said in a soft and sympathetic tone.

"How are you feeling"? He continues.

"Tired and stiff" I replied.

"Good. On that note, you can return to your quarters. But I advise you to rest more and take it easy with training. I don't want you to end up back here again". He said caringly.

"I will and thank you doctor". I reply.

As I begin to get dressed I notice marks along the outside of both my arms, they look like leopard print marks.

"Jeez I need a shower, I'm filthy" I say out loud.

On my way to my quarters I hear someone running up behind me.

" Hey! Wait! Saphira!"

I turn around and see Ahriya my sister, yes she joined the military too but only because she liked the idea of watching sweaty men train all day.

"What the hell happened out there, you ok? Someone said you guys got attacked by something" she said worriedly.

"I'm ok Ari, my head still hurts a bit but I'm fine" I said, still tired.

"Ok. I'll walk you to your quarters and you can tell me what happened out there on the way". She said in a ( I won't take no for an answer) kind of way.

"Well"? She said expectantly. Still walking down the corridor with me.

I begin explaining everything in detail of what happened to the team.

But as I finish at the part where the soldier was torn apart beside me, I look at Ahriya with a pained expression.

"What was it"? She whispers, shocked at the tale.

I open my mouth to answer, but realized at how do I tell her about something that I don't fully understand myself.

I drift off trying to remember what HE was.

Tall, really tall, like 8ft and built like a bodybuilder except with more muscle and covered in a net bodysuit, dreadlock type hair with metal trinkets around each strands, hands the size of shovels with razor sharp claws at the end of each finger.

His skin looked like a lizards hide but I remember it being soft to the touch when I tried prying his hand off my neck.

He wore armour plating over his chest area and over his broad shoulders and down his back.

He wore more metal armour plating round hips that hung like a loincloth, he had a strange looking cannon type weapon on his left shoulder.

There was a spear of some sort, a whip thing, a couple of disc like gadgets all hooked onto his belt.

He also wore a metal gauntlet thing that was clipped around his wrist which had two 3ft long blades attached to it and had a 2ft long dagger hooked on his right leg.

But the one thing I remember and probably would haunt me forever was his mask, his mask was covered in dents and deep scratch marks, the eye sockets where a glossy black that showed no emotion or any clues as to what was staring at me but it held a fierce determined glare.

"Well?" Ahriya said impatiently as I was coming out of my reverie.

I look at her wide eyed, I could feel the blood drain from my face as I realize what he was but all I could bring myself to say was.

"I don't know".

And with that I walked away heading towards my quarters still trying to come to terms that I have come into contact with life from another world, intelligent life, a god damn fucking alien.


	3. Your grace

1 year later

"What's happening to me".

I say as I look at myself in the mirror, after finishing my morning routine of showering, making my bed to be inspected by the sergeant and changing into my combat trousers, military boots and a black tank top, ready for training.

My cat shaped eyes changing to a brighter shade of electric blue with husky blue flecks, my hair had grown at least six inches, reaching my lower back and had turned that black it had a blue shine to it.

My skin was softer than usual but also darkened to a soft caramel shade.

The marks I noticed on my arms are a dark shade of brown, almost black and had travelled down to my wrists and up over my shoulders, round the back of my neck and down my back, they had also shown up on the outside of my legs, from my hips right down to my ankles, and on the outside of my torso.

My nails had got longer, grown up to an inch, they've got stronger and sharper. My body looked more muscular and toned, like an athlete, I was always athletic, but my body never showed any signs like this before.

I jump at the sudden knocking at my door.

"Saphira, you in there? I need to speak to you, something has happened". It's Ahriya.

I quickly shrug on a long sleeve hoodie to cover the rest of my abnormal body.

" Hang on, I'm coming" I say as I get ready to open the door.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked breathlessly as Ahriya pushes pass me.

"I'm scared Saffie. What's happening to me?" she said tears in her eyes as she pulls up her sleeve to reveal tiger like stripes on her arms.

But I also notice she has completely changed too.

Her cat shaped eyes have turned a brighter shade of amber, almost a gold colour with yellow flecks.

Her hair has grown to her mid back and turned a brighter shade of red, her nails too have also grown an inch in length.

I show her that she too is not alone in this strange situation, and so I pull up my sleeves.

"You too? What's happening to us? Are we diseased? Do we have rabies?" she says in a panicked voice.

" No we don't have rabies you pratt, we're not foamy. And I don't know what's happening" I said.

"How do we hide this? We can't run around in combats and hoodies for the rest of our lives, they'll know we're hiding something". Said Ahriya, still panicking.

*Loud sirens ringing*.

"Shit ,why did they have to start a drill today." I sign.

"What do we wear? We can't show our skin" said Ahriya, still panicking.

"We'll have to go like this" I said hoping no one will ask what we're wearing.

As we're running down the corridor to meet up with everyone else at the training yard, I realise it's not a drill.

Soldiers are fully armed and are telling everyone to evacuate the area. I see Captain twat and run over to him.

"What's going on captain?" I ask, catching my breath.

"There's been a breach" he replied.

'A breach?' I thought.

"Do you need more help to evacuate everyone?" I asked, only to find out more of what's going on.

"Negative, I have enough idiots to deal with, I don't need anymore" he said arrogantly.

'Who the fuck do you think you are, speaking to me like that' I thought, growling as I stared him down.

"C'mon, let's get outta here before shit gets worse" said Ahriya, as she gave the captain a death glare.

She pulled me away from the captain and towards the yard.

" What was that growling about?" she asked confusingly.

"I don't know, I was getting angry" I said, still pissed at the audacity of the captain.

Just as we rounded the last corner to the training yard we hear gunshots at the end of the corridor.

We start running towards them, only to see two soldiers firing in all directions at the doorway.

"What are they shooting at?" Ahriya said looking everywhere.

Suddenly both soldiers are pierced with huge metal claws and lifted into the air.

I can feel the blood drain from my face, I look at Ahriya who's looking at me with the same expression, fear.

As we turn to run the other way a loud, ear bursting roar erupts behind us, we slowly turn around and see them.

Two huge creatures staring at us, both were suited up in armour which have seen a lot of battles, but one of them was wearing a long black velvet like cape, he must a leader of some sort.

They begin charging at us, but we've frozen with fear unable to move.

With a blink of an eye we're both grabbed by our necks and pinned to the wall behind us.

"Where..is..he?" said the leader.

"I don't know" I gasped, trying to get air into my lungs.

"Saphira, who's he talking about?" Ahriya asked, struggling to breathe herself.

"Saphira?" said the leader as he looked deep into my eyes.

Before I knew it we were gently put back on our feet, and both creatures were on their knees with their heads bowed.

"Forgive me your grace, we did not know of your presence" said the leader.

"Excuse me?" I said dumbfounded.

"Who are you and why did you call my sister, your grace?" said Ahriya said looking as shocked as me.

"I am Elder D'jhon and this is my son, Yeyinde, we are of the clan Cetanu blood. You are both the daughters of my rulers, King Sabre and Queen Sasha" said the leader.

"We are here to rescue our Comrade who was captured by the oomans here, he was the one who was sent to earth to find you both and bring you back to our home world, Yautja prime". Said the smaller one, both still had their heads bowed.

"Why?" I asked, still confused about all this.

"For you to come home." he said simply.

"We are home". Ahriya said.

"Your home is where your people are, your grace". the leader replied looking up at me.

"Why do keep calling me your grace?". I said annoyed.

"Because you will soon be our Queen, which is why you are to come home, where you belong" said Yeyinde.

Ahriya and I looked at each other and burst into laughter.

The two beasts in front of us look at each other and then at us probably with puzzled looks under their masks.

"Why do you laugh?" said the leader.

We both stop laughing and look at him.

" You can't be serious, right?" I said calming down.

They both look at me and simultaneously say.

"Yes, your grace".


	4. Decisions

1 hour later

"Ahriya! Where are we going?" I said.

"To find Josh, he'll be in the research department", she replied as we reached the elevator.

"Who's Josh?" I asked.

"He's a friend" she stated.

"A friend?" I asked questionably.

The elevator doors open and we walk in.

As we wait for the doors to close, and take us to the 9th floor below, I start having sharp painful stabs all over my body, even my mouth is painful.

"You getting sharp pains too?" she asks, gripping the railing.

"Mmhhmm" I reply clenching my teeth.

The doors open to the research department, but it doesn't seem like anyone is here.

"They must have evacuated everyone down here too" Ahriya exclaimed.

As we walk through the corridors to find Josh, we come across a set of large heavy doors, with long thick bolts running across the width of them.

"I wonder what's in here?" Ahriya said.

"Do you wanna see?" a smarmy voice says behind us.

We turn around and Ahriya starts smiling at him.

"Hey Josh, everyone is getting evacuated upstairs, thought maybe you'd wanna come too" she said to him in a gushy manner.

I don't trust him, there's something not right about him, the way he talks and walks, its like he thinks he's powerful.

He keeps watching me with a glint in his eyes, like he knows something I don't.

"You see, I was hoping you'd come down here with your sister. There's something I want to show you", he said with that glint look.

'I'm going to rip you apart, if you keep looking at me like that ' I thought grinding my teeth.

Ahriya doesn't say anything, but looks at me confused.

"I don't trust him, he's up to something". I said, watching him with a warily look.

I watch him as he taps in a few numbers on the keypad, next to the heavy doors, '71580' I repeat in my head.

The doors hiss open and the lights inside start to flicker back on.

"Ahh their he is, my latest test subject" said Josh with a malicious smile.

Ahriya and I are terrified at what we see, in the centre of the room was a huge glass container, with pipes sticking out of it.

Monitors all around the container beeping away, I look at the container and see that it's him, the creature that attacked me and my team.

Weirdly I feel sorry for him, seeing him in the tube thing, wires hanging out of him looking vulnerable.

As I keep looking at him, I realise he's young , compared to the other two we saw.

His skin and markings were vibrant unlike the leader one, he was a grey in colour.

His markings were black and striped, just like Ahriya's except his were blended in with a dark green which was around the outside of his body and his inside part and belly area were a caramel beige colour.

I look up at his face, his face was terrifying, four mandibles each with a long sharp tooth, there was no nose or lips, just all teeth.

The edges of his face had the same dark green and the rest was beige, his eyes were sunk deep into his skull with a thick hooded brow bone.

The eyes themselves were beautiful, a bright golden colour, similar to Ahriya's but not as bright.

I quickly realise he's awake and staring at me, but he seems at ease, like he isn't threatened, looking at me relieved.

"Your...here" he whispered, in a low deep raspy voice.

I tense, does he remember why he's here, who I am, does he remember grabbing my throat?

I look at Ahriya and Josh and see that they are busy talking amongst each other, I decide to help him, but first I want answers.

"Why did you kill my team?" I said to him sternly.

"I was coming for you, they must have seen me somehow and began shooting. I had my right to defend my honour and kill those worthy enough" he stated.

"Why did you grab my throat if you were sent to get me?" I spat.

"I didn't realise it was you until I was electrocuted" he said angrily.

I looked back to check they were still busy and unlocked the capsule holding the creature prisoner.

The capsule hissed open and Josh span around panicking.

" No, no, no, NO!!" shouted Josh.

"What have you done?" he shouted again as he ran towards the capsule to close it again.

But it's to late, he's gone.

From out of nowhere the creature had Josh by the throat and dangling in the air.

'What is it with these guys and our necks' I thought, holding my own neck.

Josh begins begging the creature not to kill him but he didn't listen, instead he let out a loud bellowing roar as he tore Josh's head clean off his shoulders, blood sprayed everywhere and his body was thrown across the room like a rag doll.

The creature turned and looked at me and Ahriya, he thumped his chest with his fist and bowed his head.

"My name is Thwei, I'm a blooded warrior sent by your father, king Sabre to bring you home". He looks up at me with a look of awe.

"You saved my life your grace, and I will forever be in your debt". He said.

My heart beats rapidly again, trying to understand if this is really happening.

How can I be a soon to be Queen of a highly advanced race.

It's not possible.

"Show me". I said as I look down at the creature bowed down to me.


	5. Journey

The ship itself was beautiful.

Inside the wall's gave off a soft, warm golden glow and had great battles and victories of the hunters and serpent like creatures carved into them.

The floor was a metal grating which was hidden under the cool flowing mist that was oozing out of the walls.

The ship was humid inside, it reminded me of a tropical jungle but without the lush greenery.

As I, Ahriya and Thwei walked through the humid corridor of the ship, we came to a set of large battle carved doors.

There was two guards on either side, both adorned in battle gear and were more intimidating that Thwei which I never thought was possible.

Thwei and the guard's began exchanging words and they stepped aside and opened the doors, letting us in they closed them behind us.

The room huge.

There was eight massive marble pillars three on either side of us and two at the end in front of us, at the top of every pillar had the same serpent creature curled around it, creeping down at the unsuspecting hunter that was stood to attention at the bottom, both creatures were made of what I think was solid gold.

The white and black veined marble floor matched the pillars nicely and the steps in front of the door had solid gold edges giving the pillars and floor a flawless look.

As we walked down the steps I noticed in the middle there was a large cushioned seating area, with a round golden table in the centre.

The seating area was a deep blood red in colour which was perfectly coordinated with the rest of the decor.

'These guy's have really good taste in colours' I thought.

At the very top of the room where the other two pillars were, I saw a large golden table.

On one end of the table had a carving of the golden serpent crawling towards the golden Hunter at the other end of it, both ready to strike their killing blows.

Sitting at the table was deep blood red, tall backed chair that had golden legs, again with serpents and hunters carved into it.

The window's where huge, at least 16ft high and 16ft wide and were decorated with the blood red colour curtains.

As I was taking in the beautifully decorated room, I hadn't noticed the Elder standing in the doorway to my right watching me.

"You like the room"? He asked.

Ahriya and I jumped slightly when he spoke but Thwei had immediately got down on one knee with his fist to his chest and head bowed.

"It's beautiful" I said, as I began to lower myself to one knee.

"You do not bow to me your grace, it is I who bows to you" he said kneeling down.

After a few moments, I asked both Hunters to stand up as I felt weirded out with the behemoths bowing at me and asked what was going to happen.

"As you already know, Thwei here was sent for you by your father to bring you home. I have been ordered by King Sabre to make sure you are trained the Yautja way of fighting and teach you our history, beliefs, language, writing and show you how to become royalty". He stated.

"And much time do we have to do all of that"? I asked.

"One ooman year". He replied.

At that moment I was convinced my brain melted.

'One year. One whole year to learn all that. Are they mental? It took me four years to figure out how to tie my shoe laces for fuck sake'. I thought.

"Why only a year"? Ahriya asked curiously.

'Good question' I thought.

"Because that's all the time we have until we arrive at Yautja prime" stated the Elder.

Ahriya and I looked at each other shocked and raised eyebrows. I turn to look back at the Elder and ask.

"Sooo... When do we get started and when do I become a pretty princess"I said sarcastically.

The hunters gave out a deep gruff chuckles and led us out of the room.

"Well will start tomorrow, but for now you must rest, it will be a long day". He said, patting my shoulder.

Thwei escorts us to our personal rooms, which he says that they have just been finish when they arrived on Earth.

Ahriya's room was first at the top of the corridor, we said our goodnights and made our way to my room at the bottom of the corridor.

Thwei and I came to a stop outside a plain door and gestured me to place my hand on it so he could programme my hand print.

Once it was done the door slid open and revealed my room.

It's was beautiful, just like the Elder's office but it was black marble with white veins, the carved creatures were gold, but instead of deep red blood furniture mine was electric blue, the same shade as my eyes.

In the middle of the ceiling there was a huge window showing the black sky of space and diamond's for stars, it had to be at least 20ft wide and long.

But what lay under the ceiling window was my bed, it was the size of three queen size beds in a circular shape, adorned with electric blue silk sheets and cushions with white animal fur throws and had a solid gold base.

On the floor was a leopard print looking animal skin acting as a rug.

To my left there was a black door which led me to my bathroom, it was the same black marble and white veins.

There was a golden square shower head thing in the middle of the ceiling and a plug hole directly beneath it.

There was a mirror on the opposite side with a marble block under it which held a golden sink.

In the ceilings in both the bathroom and bedroom there were spotlights, that gave of a soft glow not to bright and not to dim.

The door that was to my right, was what Thwei called it my trophy room.

Inside, again the same marble on the floor and walls and spotlights in the ceiling, but on the walls were solid gold hooks 30 to be precise.

"What are the hooks for"? I ask him.

"Your trophies" he replied proudly.

"What kind of trophies" I said.

"Skulls" he stated.

"Why skulls" I asked uneasily.

"You will learn why" he responded.

After I say my goodnights to Thwei and locked the door I got into my shower.

The hot water was a welcoming feeling, I could feel my muscles relax and my worries wash away.

After I finish showering I dry myself in a over fluffy soft towel thing that Thwei had shown me, tucked in a hidden wall compartment which also had body scrubs and soaps.

I dump the towel on the floor of the bathroom, making my way to my over sized bed and climb in.

The sheets felt like heaven against my skin, the white throws were so warm and soft, it was like cuddling a giant bear.

I closed my eyes taking in a deep inhale and relaxed into the softness of my bed, slowly drifting off into a well deserved peaceful sleep.


	6. I can smell you

"Again" said Thwei.

"I can't take much more of this Thwei. I'm gonna end up dead soon". I complaint.

It was true. For the past three hours, Thwei has had me on the floor and covered in my own blood more time's than there has been star wars film's.

"Fine. But we will return later in the day for more training. In the mean time we will go and get food and try some speech lessons.". He said reluctantly.

"Finally food" I reply, rubbing my tummy.

I haven't eaten since this morning, all I had was a bowl of berries called Naxa, which looked liked blueberries but were a lot more sweeter and juicier, and some meat strips that tasted like beef.

Luckily the 'canteen' was just down the hall from the kehrite. As soon as we enter the 'canteen' the room falls silent and all eyes are on me.

I felt small and nervous at the sudden change, but then everyone begins getting up from their seats and kneeling towards me.

I'm starting to get really fucked off with this kneeling down, heads bowed towards me and everyone calling me 'your grace' business.

Why the fuck can't they just treat me like another unblood , why can't they leave me alone and let me do what I have to do, rather than constantly reminding me that I'm soon gonna be their queen.

A queen of a highly intelligent hunting race that will be depending on me to rule them.

Me, of all people to be a queen, a fucking abomination, a person of two worlds, both of whom are so very alike but yet so very different and should only be hunter and prey.

I can feel Thwei's hand on my lower back trying to move me forward but I move away and storm out of the 'canteen'.

I can't do this. I won't do this. I don't want this. I want my life back. I want my pokey little room in the barracks back. I want to see aunty Claire again. I want to punch captain twat in the face so hard his face breaks. I want a man. No, I need a man. When was the last time I had sex?. Must've been at least a year now.

*Flashback*

Standing in the doorway of my private bathroom only wearing a towel, I look at the 6ft 4" naked masterpiece sprawled out on my bed. His body was muscular and toned just like Channing Tatum's but more tanned.

His hair was dark brown, short and ruffled. His face was handsome and chiselled perfectly. And what can I say about his manhood? Well, he was impressive.

His dark drown puppy eyes were full of desire and lust, drinking me in sending shivers leisurely down my spine and I could feel heat spread between my legs.

Striding towards him I let the towel slip off my still damp body and crawl on the bed like a predator stalking prey, never ushering a sound or breaking eye contact. I slowly saddle him, lightly raking my nails along his chest and abs as his hand softly strokes up my thigh, up my waist and around the back of my neck as I lower myself into his kiss.

I can feel his hands sliding up and down my back as we kiss hard and passionately and the feel of his hot throbbing length against my stomach, I break the kiss and ready myself for the intrusion I've been waiting for and gently eased myself on to him.

The feel of him inside me almost had me climaxing to early and so I make myself more comfortable to ease the building pressure and begin to slowly rock my hips in sync with his.

I wanted more and more, harder and faster, grinding my hips into him, his fingers digging to my hips as his climax is building, ready for release but I'm not ready yet.

Guiding his hand to my sweet spot he instinctively starts to circle my swollen clit and I can feel the pressure building below, sweat beading both our body's as I ride him hard and fast feeling our climaxes explode, still rocking my hips and hearing him cry out my name has my breath hitching and my body Spasms as I orgasm a second time.

*End of flashback*

Reaching my room I press my hand to the door and let the door slide open but before I get in a strong hand grips the top of my arm and turns me around.

"You are aroused, yes"? Thwei asks.

"What"? I speak and I can feel the heat in my cheeks get hotter.

Thwei looks at me puzzled as if trying to think of what to say next. Not sure if I want him to say anything else about my arousal, I turn back around and walk into my room followed by Thwei.

"Your horr-neyyy" He said matter of factly, rather than in question.

"And how the fuck would you know"? I replied, raising my voice, which by the way was a bad fucking idea.

Before I knew it I was slammed into the wall behind me and Thwei pressing up against me breathing heavily and his eyes were burning into my soul.

"I can smell you" He purrs.

Smell me? What the fuck. How?

"Get off me Thwei" I said through gritted teeth.

But instead of letting go he leans forward, feeling his chest vibrating against my breasts as he purrs and inhales my arousal letting out his own musk.

'Oh god. Oh no. Ohh no, no, no, no, no, no.'

I try to struggle out of his grip but the sensations of the vibration and his purring mixing with his musk is to intoxicating and I feel my body betraying me as I begin to submit to him.

His hand starts to slowly move down my body towards my over sensitive folds while burying his face into the crook of my neck.

My breath hitches as I feel his long snake like tongue slither across my neck sending shivers down my back, his hand slides into my pants and slowly rubs between the slick folds stimulating my clit.

Already I can feel the pressure building as he continues to circle my sweet spot and I grind against his hand to quicken my release.

But just as I was about to climax he stopped, set me down on the floor and left without saying a word.

"What the fuck"? I said breathlessly to my self.

Left confused and still needing my release.


	7. Authors note

Hi everyone just wanted to say that i do not own avp, alien or predator but i do own d'jon, yeyinde, thwei,saphira, ahriya, eva, josh, captain twat, king sabre,queen sasha and aunty claire.

Thank you :)


	8. This girl is on fire

I wake up screaming with the most horrible pain I could have ever felt, my whole body felt like it had been hit by a car then by a train followed by the moon.

Sweat was dripping off me leaving my once heavenly silk bed piss wet through and soggy.

I somehow manage to climb out of bed and make my way to my bathroom leaving a trail of water droplets behind me. I look in my mirror after splashing ice cold water on my face to cool myself down and see nothing out of the ordinary, but then I look inside my mouth and see why it hurts.

It looked like my dentist had a breakdown and gave me something out of a movie, my teeth had completely changed. Not only were they straighter with a slight silver shine, but my canines and the teeth between the canines and my two front teeth on the top and the canines on the bottom had grown longer and had sharp pointed tips just like a vampire.

I decide to leave them alone as it would make them hurt more and go and have a shower.

Getting my towels and body scrubs ready, I turn the shower on by waving my hand under the shower head and let the hot water rain onto my body. The feeling of the water was blissful, and the pain in my body subsided a little just enough for me to wash my hair and sweat covered skin.

Leaving my bathroom with nothing but a towel on, I jump slightly finding Thwei standing in my room. We stare at each other for what felt like years, me with a surprised look on my face and his with a look of want.

" Why you here?" I ask.

He doesn't answer me, he just keeps staring. I begin to blush slightly as I can see his eyes roaming my still damp, towel covered body and every now and then catching him looking at my breasts.

" OI, numb nuts. Why you here?" I say, walking towards a closet in the wall.

" Time for breakfast" he replies, finally leaving his imagination to wonder elsewhere.

" And I also assure you my 'nuts' are far from numb, they are just as sensitive as the males testicles of your world". He added.

I smirk at his response but kept quiet and try to put my underwear on.

I hadn't noticed in the mirror my body changed too. My legs were longer, my arms and fingers were too.

My waist was much smaller, I would say I was around a size 8 now rather than my usual 10 and my hips were wider. My bum was a little bigger and more rounded and peachy, and then there's my boobs. Whoa! No wonder Thwei was staring, they were huge, they were at least an F cup which are more than a handful than my usual D cup.

I take a long look at my new body and for the first time in my life I look beautiful and I have the hourglass body of a goddess and I feel good.

As I stand there still butt naked I realise I now have no clothes that fit me and I'm supposed to be having breakfast soon.

"Thwei" I call out, still in my closet.

"Yes your grace? I mean Saffie" He replies, as well as correcting himself.

I had Thwei call me Saffie like Ahriya does since he's the only one who's around me the most and we both know it would only piss me off if he keeps calling me 'your grace', plus I'd feel more at home if everyone called me Saffie and treated me equally but we all know that'll never happen.

"I need clothes, preferably bigger ones" I said.

"You will need to be measured for your clothes to be made. I will go and ask for the tailor" he says in a curious tone.

A short while later Thwei returns with the tailor who is called Vik'ton'ji and I explain the reason why I have requested his services. He begins measuring me by eye, which by the way is creepy as fuck, and jotts down his measurements.

After that he measures around my waist, thighs, breasts, bum and top half of my arms with a string that has red marks on it indicating each one an inch and jotts them down too. After what feels like an hour, Vik'ton'ji repacks his equipment and says his farewells and makes his way back to his craft room to begin making my clothes.

We decided 7 outfits all have the same loin cloth but different colours, 1 in baby blue, 1 in scarlet red, 1 in royal purple, 1 in electric blue, 1 in gold, 1 in black velvet and the last in black silk with gold threading. The top will be the same except 2 tops will look like a bra, 3will be holterneck and 2 will be boobtubes.

"How long will it take?" I ask Thwei.

"About 2 ooman weeks" he replies.

"What am I suppose to do till then? I still have training to do plus what do I do about getting food? And I'm certainly not gonna start running about flashing my who-ha or diddies for a bacon butty" I respond.

"No need to worry Saffie. I will bring your food here and we can do your lessons here too. No one will see your 'whooo'haa' and 'd'idd'ies'" He says slightly chuckling.

I laugh slightly at his attempt of saying who-ha and diddies, but the atmosphere quickly changes when my stomach starts growling. I look at Thwei with a sheepish grin and he gets up with a slight nod if his head, understanding that I still haven't eaten.

"I will be back soon, so in the mean time try and learn some of the Yautja history" he says looking back at me from the entrance.

"Okie dokie" I reply childishly, and activate a holographic screen to begin my lesson.


	9. Discontinued

Hi everyone im so happy that people have enjoyed this story so far, but unfortunately i will no longer be continuing this story as i am planning on a new approach when it comes to Saphira. I am planning on making a trilogy ( 3 storys) where you can get to know her parents and her life before she was sent to earth and during her time on earth and also you will get to know her sisters ( Ahriya and Eva) and their struggles with Saphiras disappearance. I will be starting the first story very soon and i hope you all enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this one. Thank you to everyone who RR and i hope you all read the new version.


End file.
